1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having two casings which are connected to each other by means of a hinge member such that the casings can open and close.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal computer (or PC, hereinafter) penetration has been increased not only in offices but also homes. As one example of such a personal computer, a so-called notebook personal computer (notebook PC, hereinafter) is widely known. The notebook PC includes a first casing which is a main body unit provided at its upper face with a keyboard, and a second casing which is a display unit having a display panel. The second casing is connected to the first casing by means of a hinge member such that the second casing can open and close with respect to the first casing. When the notebook PC is used, the second casing is opened with respect to the first casing to a standing position, and when the notebook PC is not used, the second casing is folded such that the second casing is overlapped on the first casing.
As for the notebook PC, it is required to make a screen to be mounted in a casing as large as possible while making the casing as small as possible. To realize this, it is conceived that the notebook PC has a display panel which spreads to the limit width of the second casing in the lateral direction.
In order to open and close the second casing with respect to the first casing, a large load is applied to a lower portion of the second casing on which the hinge member is mounted. Therefore, the hinge member is extended between an inner face of a sidewall of the second casing and a side face of the display panel, and the hinge member is screwed.
However, when it is conceived to mount a display screen of a large size while keeping the outer size of the second casing as it is, even a space for extending the hinge member and screwing the same can not be secured between the inner face of the sidewall of the second casing and the side face of the display panel.
International Patent Application Publication No. WO2003/009263 discloses a structure in which to mount a large size display panel within the casing, it is fixed to the casing at three locations, i.e. , both left and right sides and a central portion of an upper face of the display panel by means of fixing hardware.
However, according to the structure of WO2003/009263, the fixing hardware is disposed between both the left and right sides of the display panel and the sidewall of the casing, only a small size display panel can be mounted correspondingly, and no scheme of the hinge member is shown.